


Happily Never After

by IraGeneve



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraGeneve/pseuds/IraGeneve
Summary: Request: Hello! I love your work! Could I please request frank morrison x male S/O that's terrified of fireworks and/or loud noises like generators being messed up? Thank you!
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Happily Never After

"Hey. You're not coming?" The redhead asked him, impatient. He shrugged.

"No."

"Dude, don't get me wrong but…" Meg stopped for a bit, searching for her words. More survivors were sharing her concern and he hated the attention. "You know what happens to those who don't join for too long."

"Yeah, I do. Just...not today, alright?" He averted his eyes, the pressure of everyone's stares becoming too much. 

"Suit yourself." Feng said, rolling her eyes and pulling Meg away, all the rest returning to their meaningless activities.

He sighed. He knew what's becoming of those who don't get their part in the Trial. He heard stories, how they start being tortured until one day they're just gone. He doesn't want that, but...he can't go. Not yet at least, not until the survivors use all their--

Rumbling behind him. All his instincts became awfully aware that someone was watching him between the bushes of the Foggy Forest. He saw a familiar bloody grin poking through the leaves and he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. Goddamnit.

He stood up slowly, not to catch too much attention, and he made his way through the forest until he met The Legion. One of them in particular.

"Frank! Have you lost your mind?? They could see you!"

Frank raised his mask with a fake pouty mouth. "Yeah hi boyfriend I missed you too, son of a bitch."

He let out a short laugh and smiled. "I did miss you, tho."

"Yeah well you know where you find me, in a fucking hunt. What's up with you? Are you hurt? You know the Entity will-"

"I know! I know, Frank, I know! Everybody tells me the same thing. I can't do it! Not until they use all these fucking fireworks at least!" Admitting the reason for his absence was pretty embarrassing, even more so when Frank was quiet. That was never a good sign.

"What?" he said, a bit cautious when the killer kept on thinking.

"I thought the fireworks don't affect you, the prey- I mean the survivors, the way it affects us."

"It doesn't, but the noise...I can't. The reason why I do most of my generators alone? The fucking noise. It drives me crazy when they pop up, and all these fireworks are making it worse. They throw them everywhere!" he exhaled, exasperated.

Another pause from Frank. He wished to know what the killer was thinking.

"Hm. Alright. See you later." said Frank, pulling down the Legion mask and suddenly leaving. What?

"Frank? Wait! What...the fuck.." He was left alone with the steady rumbling of the leaves. Did he say something wrong? Admitting his fear made Frank change his opinion of him? What was going on?

He wondered for days what he did wrong, blaming himself and distancing himself from the group more and more. The Trial's pull became stronger and stronger and he quickly became feeling ill with every chance he missed. Did the time limit come? Was he going to be one of the Forgottens?

"Psst!"

He turned around, a bruised hand urging him to follow into the bush. Could it be Frank? He stood up and went into the woods, too desperate to see Frank to consider the risks. He walked for a while, getting further and further away from the camp. Where was he even going? 

"Yo!"

He looked around, then spotted Frank, who had one hand deep into something similar to a black hole. He slowly approached. What on Earth is that?

"Have you traveled before?" Frank asked, offering his free hand.

"No, but I heard it's possible." he said, still fascinated by the portal, if you could call it that. He took the other's hand, holding it tight. "Where are we going?"

"Disneyland." said Frank, pulling both of them into the portal.

The feeling was like nothing he felt before. Shadow hands were pulling at him from every direction, at his clothes and at his skin, he could swear he heard voices and screams in the pitch black space. He couldn't even see his boyfriend, but he knew he was still there. He was sweating and gasping for air, the warmth of Frank's palm being the only anchor to reality. 

And then light.

It took him a while to adjust from complete darkness to daylight, coughing like he was drowning all this time.

"You alright?" he heard Frank say, unbothered.

"Yeah, I guess. Fuck, it's always like this?" He took a deep breath in, finally able to breathe.

"You get used to it. Come, the rest are waiting."

It wasn't Disneyland, he realised, as they walked through the Mount Ormond Resort. Being friends with the killers has its perks, like knowing what these places used to be called. The survivors simply call them maps, taking away the fact that once they used to be places filled with people and life and joy. They met up with the rest of The Legion. The young man is not that familiar with them as he is with Frank, but he's not afraid of them either. His curiosity burned faster and faster, becoming impatient, but he did all he could to wait just a little longer.

"Alright, all's set up. Everybody on their spot. Come 'ere."

He moved where Frank motioned. It was finally happening. He was so curious it was hard to breathe, a big grin painted on his face from ear to ear.

Until the first boom.

The sky lit up in blue and red and pink and yellow, the sounds and the smell of smoke intoxicating. He crouched down covering his ears, every muscle in his body tensed. He was hyperventilating. _No no no, Frank what are you doing. Please stop, please make them stop!_

And silence.

He suddenly opened his eyes, too afraid to move. When a pair of strong hands coming from behind raised his head, he could see what he was missing. Beautiful flowers blooming into the sky, bringing life everywhere even if for a second. Only then he realised the soft earmuffs covering his ears. He quickly turned around to look at Frank, big eyed, surprised. The dark haired man was looking towards the fireworks, so he decided to do the same. Did Frank really plan everything just for him? The thought alone was raising the heat in his cheeks.

When the show was over he took the earmuffs off. They were black and smelt of dye. He was at loss of words.

"Keep them, use them. Go back to the hunts. The trials, whatever you call them."

"Frank, I don't know what to say. I'm- thank you! I will try to-"

"No!" Frank raising his voice caught him off guard. "You won't _try_ , you have to do it. You heard me? I know it sucks as shit but you have to, or you'll just disappear." it looked like there were words left unsaid, but he knew well enough what Frank meant. His cheeks flushed up, hurting from the big smile on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere." he whispered, afraid of a voice crack.

"Yeah. You better not." Frank cupped his face, whispering. 'My happily never after." The taller one joked, pulling him into a kiss, smile against smile. A bittersweet reality. Frank broke away bashful at the sound of his friends, even pulling the legion mask back on to hide his rosey cheeks.

He started to laugh. Who would've thought the leader of the Legion was such a dork. Holding the earmuffs close to him, he was thankful that he could call this dork his.


End file.
